The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for conveying feed, and more particularly describes a high capacity conveyor for poultry feed and the like.
Poultry feeders and associated feed conveying and dispensing apparatus, such as those disclosed in Myers U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,933, Hostetler U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,690 and Myers U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,215, have met with great commercial success. These conveying systems include, in general terms, a hollow conveyor tube containing a centerless auger member which, upon rotation, urges the feed along the tube. The success of these devices has created a marketing demand for a feed conveying system capable of conveying even greater quantities of feed to larger flocks of birds at higher speeds.
When the above and other known feed distribution systems are used in commercial practice, the feed to be distributed to the flock is usually a carefully prepared mixture of several different feed components such as whole kernel grain, mash, pellets, and other ingredients. Some of these feed components consist of relatively large particles, while other components include particles of relatively fine size. Some of the particles are spheroidal in shape, while others are irregular or angular in form. Relatively wide variations in feed mix density, texture and adhering qualities may be found among the various components of a given feed mix, and differing feed mixes are provided with differing component ingredients and differing ingredient proportions. Conveyors for such feed must be able to accommodate such feed characteristics without interruptions or flow stoppages.
Further, conveyors handling these various feed mixes should encourage intermingling or mixing of the various component particles. Such mixing encourages each bird in the feeding flock to consume a properly balanced feed diet. More specifically, while the feed may be relatively completely mixed when it is introduced into the receiving bin, slow movement of the feed down the conveyor tube may result in separation of the feed mix components; i.e., those components consisting of relatively fine particles may tend to collect at one point in the conveyor system, thereby resulting in delivery of large amounts of fine feed particles at one end of the conveyor, and relatively small amounts of fine feed particles at the opposite conveyor end. Experience with this phenomena has shown that when feed is urged along the tube by the auger at relatively low speeds, the feed particles undergo a sliding action relative to one another and to the inner surface of the tube. In accordance with the invention, however, higher feed velocities encourage relatively spheroidal particles to undergo a rolling action. This rolling action not only encourages full mixing of all the feed components, but also reduces the power required to operate the auger.
It has also been found to be desirable to convey and deliver feed to all the feeding stations accessible to the flock in a relatively simultaneous manner. When feed is delivered to stations in seriatim order, the larger and more aggressive birds tend to crowd more timid fowl away from the feeding stations. As a result, the more aggressive fowl are more extensively fed, and they mature quicker and grow larger than the more timid fowl. These unequal growth and maturity rates among the flock members may result in turn, in relatively more difficult flock management.
Simultaneous delivery of feed to all the feeding stations on the conveyor line has also been found to inhibit collection of feed at the conveyor blind end, or that end opposite the end at which the dispensing feed hopper is located. Such feed collection, or packing, tends to jam or break the conveyor auger. This packing occurs especially after the auger and conveyor have been in use for some time, and the inside of the conveyor tube and associated parts have become polished by the abrasive action of the feed particles. The friction between the moving particles and the tube is thereby reduced, allowing the feed to slip easily down the tube and past the dispensing openings into the blind end of the conveyor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a feed conveyor which will simultaneously deliver relatively large quantities of feed at relatively high speeds to a number of flock feeding stations. A related object is to provide a conveyor which can handle a variety of feed mixes having a variety of physical characteristics at these relatively high speeds and volumes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a feed conveyor which will promote complete mixing of all the components of the conveyed feed mix, and conversely, which will inhibit separation of the coarse and fine components of the conveyed feed mix as the mix is transported to the feeding stations.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a feed conveying system of the type generally described, which moves relatively large amounts of feed at relatively high velocities with relatively low power requirements by promoting or encouraging a rolling action of the transported or conveyed feed particles.
A further object is to provide a feed conveying and dispensing apparatus wherein feed packing in the conveyor tube is inhibited, and the chance of damage to the system components is thereby lessened.